Wolf King
by LiveLife213
Summary: Two Strangers stood at the doorway of the Raven Family's dinner room, claiming to know everything there is about their past and Argul had another wife before Claidi.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I don't own any of the characters except those that are mine. The rest belongs to Tanith Lee.

A/N: This story began after Claidi realized that Jelly was Argul in _Wolf Queen_,and so here's when they were having dinner with Twilight, Fengrey and Winter.

So here I am in my very stiff skirt, trying to walk without tripping over this stupid thing. I am supposed to be dinning with the "Raven family" as I call them. When I got to the dinning room, I saw that I was the last to come.

Quietly, I mumbled, "Sorry, I'm late." Then I couldn't help but to steal a look at Argul. Oh, he was ever so handsome! And I could see him looking back at me, with a slight smile, and his eyes twinkling like a star.

I had to turn away as to not attract attention, and I walked slowly to my seat, which is right across from Argul. I sat.

Twilight stood up and was just about to speak when –

BAM!

The door opened and two people stood at the door.

At first I thought that I was dreaming for I knew that no one on earth is ever that beautiful. Then when I heard the "Raven family" all gasp, and I knew that they were real.

There was a boy and a girl. They both looked my age. The boy had, black hair, but green eyes. His skin was rather dark, but there was something about him that I just can't take my eyes off of him. God! Here I am, about to fall in love AGAIN and my fiancée is just across the table from me!

I can't say the girl was any more different. She also had black hair, but her eyes were blue, somehow. She was also very beautiful, but I couldn't help but stare at her hair. It was long and silky.

But somehow I keep on thinking that I knew her. It's stupid I know. I'm sure I'd have remembered her if I saw her.

I couldn't make out their expressions. The boy looked annoyed, and the girl was just staring at Argul.

Oh great, I thought. Just when our marriage was finally about to take place, this girl who looks like a _god_ was going to take him away and all the trouble that we went through will be for nothing.

How lovely!

I looked at Argul. He was also just staring at her with a puzzled expression.

Just then, the boy spoke.

His voice was so soft, and warming even though all he said was, "Well, I see that I'm just in time for the feast," in a rather pretending-to-be-happy way.

"The Raven Family" was all silent, even Winter.

What's going on?? Who are they, and what they heck do they want?  
Then finally the boy spoke again, in the same soft voice, "Well, I'm glad to know that everyone still recognize me."

Finally Winter said, "Hi," in a soft voice.

Just then Twilight said sharply, "Don't you dare speak to him! He's no relative of mine."

A/N: Please tell me how the story is so far.


	2. Mystery 1 solved

A/N: Here's the answer to your question: I'm writing this as it's happening, so everything should be in present tense. I know my grammar isn't really that good, and everything, but thanks for pointing it out.

RELATIVE??? Now I'm really puzzled. I looked over at Argul. He and the girl are still staring at each other.

The boy didn't seem to mind the sharpness. I think that he was rather enjoying it. He turned his gaze on me, and said, "Well, so this must be the other Claidi."

OTHER? How did he know that Winter is the real Claidi?

He continued, "It must have been hard for you to learn that you are not really Claidi. Especially when you heard it from _this_ family." He chuckled.

Now the curiosity had just became way too much for me. So I couldn't help but said, "Who are you? How did you know so much about me? How did you know about the Raven Tower?"

The girl, for the first time, looked up and at me for the first time. Then she looked over at the boy and they both laughed, but their laugh sounded like twinkles of bells instead.

The boy answered, still laughing, "I see that my family didn't tell you about their run away son. You see my name is Grunin of the Raven Tower. When I was six, I got tired of this stinky place, so I ran away. So when I heard that you were in the Raven Tower, I thought, hey, why not visit that place. I haven't done it ever since I left it, and besides, I want to see what you looked like."

"Why?"

"Because, you are suppose to be my sister."

What? It never hit me that he was supposed to be my brother. Then I sneaked a glance at the Raven Family to see how they had reacted on me knowing this. Instead they just turn their complete attention on staring at the girl.  
What's with that girl? Why is everyone staring at her???

A/N: Please tell me your opinion on this chapter, and I'll try to update it more often. Also if you have any suggestions on how I can improve the story, please tell me!


	3. My Embarrassing debut

The girl somehow became aware of the fact that everyone is staring at her.

She lifted up her head and looked first at the Raven Family and then at me. Then she said jokingly,

"What? Do I have something on my face or something?"

The Raven Family just kept on staring at her.

The girl just shook her head and signed.

Suddenly Twilight spoke, "Neaven?"

"And a good day to you too, Aunt Twilight," she replied.

Aunt???

Then the girl's gaze turned on me. Actually, on my ring.

Then she looked at me, and I saw a smile forming on her face.

"That's a beautiful ring you got there, Claidi. I'm glad that Argul remembered to gave it to you."

How did she know that the ring was meant for me? How did she even know about it?

Just then Fengrey Raven spoke. "You two must dine with us."

But Twilight objected, "No! Neaven is okay, but not _him._ He had disgraced us too much."

"So," Fengrey argued, "but he is still family."

"Not my family."

"You can't deny the fact that he is your son. He has your blood."

"So? I can disown him if I want."

"But you didn't."

"But I will."

"But you DIDN'T!" Fengrey shouted.

I think that both Twilight, and Winter was shocked at hearing Fengrey shout. That would explain why Twilight consented.

Grunin sat right next to Fengrey, and Neaven sat right next to me.

After that no one said a word about anything. I discovered that I wasn't very hungry after what has happened anyway. So I took the time to watch the girl very carefully. She ate perfectly like the rest of them, and from time to time I saw her looking at Argul.

Argul did the same thing.

I wanted to ask him what had happened between the girl and him. Were they boyfriends and girlfriends? If so, did he ever love her, and did she ever love him back? Why did their relationship end? I was about to say all that when –.

Argul spoke. I was surprised to hear the uncertainty in his voice, "Neaven?"

She looked up. First at Grunin and then at Argul.

"That is my name."

"But you are suppose to be dead."

DEAD? So is she a ghost or something?

"Hey Argul," Neaven said quietly.

"How?" was all Argul managed to say.

Neaven closed her eyes and quietly sighed.

I couldn't stand this anymore. I said, a bit too loud, "How did you know Argul? How did you meet each other? Were you guys once boyfriends and girlfriends? Did you guys ever go out?"

Neaven spit out the water that she just drank.


	4. My Embarrasing debut continues

Chapter 4 

"Claidi, are you _okay_? Seriously, do you have a fever or something? What made you say _that_?" She emphasized "that" with a disgusting, and funny tone.

I knew immediately that I had made a _huge_ mistake.

Neaven looked at me as if I was an idiot or something. Then she gave Argul a what-did-you-tell-this-girl look. Argul didn't meet her gaze.

Grunin busted into laughing. "You are very funny, Claidi," he said.

"Grunin, behave." Neaven warned, growling. But I could see a smile forming on her face too, and on all the Raven Family.

I feel like just a dupe.

Neaven suddenly realized something, and she turned to Argul. She was mad! "You didn't tell her?" she half yelled.

"Tell me what?"

"Argul," she said, completely ignoring me.

"Argul, look at me. NOW!" Argul was startled, and looked up. I was very surprised. Argul, the leader of the Hulta, was startled!

"Oh, my god." Neaven said quietly.

"Tell me what?" I repeated.

"Oh, god. I don't believe this. I thought that you would have at least told _her._ She is your fiancé, if not wife," was all she said.


	5. When will it ever end?

"Tell me WHAT?" I was mad.

"Argul, how could you do this to her?" Grunin said, still ignoring me, like everyone else.

Argul scoffed. He turned to Grunin, "How could _I_?" He turned to Neaven, "How could _you?_ How could you not tell me? You didn't even have the decency to tell me that you were simply leaving the Hulta forever. WE WERE WORRIED TO DEATH WHEN YOU WERE GONE!"

"oh please. I bet you didn't even notice I was gone until someone wanted some magic done?"

"Oh MY GOD! Why are you ALWAYS such a drama queen?"

"oh so no one did notice I was gone until someone wanted some magic done."

"I'm so tired of your bullshit! You were always Mom's favorite. You were the one that had the 'gift'. I was just the imperfection, the good looking and talented Argul with thin magic blood in me. "

"So what? You were always the Hulta's favorite because you were such a good 'leader'. I was just a fucking oddball!"

They continued to scream at each other, and none of us are doing anything about it.

Neaven had enough, "You know what? You haven't changed one BIT! You are still such a spoil brat! I don't even know what I was thinking when I thought that you might have changed!"

"I'm the spoil brat? Me? You have got to be kidding me! It's always 'Look at Neavan. Look at what she could do. Oh and Argul, be a dear and fetch this for Neavan. She's too tired after a day of magic.' "  
"YOU, FU-----"

All of a sudden Grunin went to Neaven's side, and he put both hand on her shoulder, and forced her to sit.

"Now Neaven," he said quietly, "it's not worth it."

"You are god damn right it's not!" she said, still mad, but she sort of calmed down. She threw Grunin's hand from her shoulder and Grunin sat back down on her seat.

"So tell me what?" I tried again.

Neaven looked at me as if she just noticed I was there in the first place. Then she got up from the table and left without looking back. Grunin followed her and the two of them left a table of angry, worried and confused guests.


	6. Departure

First of all I would like to give a BIG APOLOGY to everyone who reviewed. I sort of lost faith in this story because I had so much trouble with it and well, I'm still having trouble with it but well, you guys can read it and tell me if I should continue. And if you guys all like it then I shall PROMISE to update very often!

But another reason as to why I did not update was because of the high schools. I live in New York City and applying for high schools here is like applying for Colleges. Anyways I don't want to bore anyone who is still reading this with my high school application process but for those who want to hear this great tale, just write to me and I shall be more than glad to indulge you.

Winter, Twilight, Fengrey and Argrul all went after them, leaving me alone with a bunch of servants. As I sat there thinking, I realized that there has to be more to Neaven and Grunin than meets the eye. For instance, how could Neaven have been able to know everything about me, including the fact that the Hulta calls me slow. Now there's no way she could have known, without actually living with the Hulta, and according to Argul, she's suppose to have died.

So I decided to follow the party out of the dining room, leaving a hardly touched dinner behind.

When I went outside, everyone all had long faces, and I heard Twilight mumble, "Oh, no, not again."

Then Winter suggested, "Why don't we send out the guards to get them?"

"No," Twilight said, "it is of no use."

"But I have to talk with Neaven!" Argul said urgently.

"We all do, Argul. We all do," was Twilight's only reply.

But Argul wasn't going to give up.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Argul.

Twilight didn't reply.

"So you are just going to there doing nothing about it?"

"We can't do anything about it. If they don't want to be seen by us, then they won't be."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

She only gave me a light smile.

I absolutely HATED when she does that. It means that she know something that I don't.

"Well I'm going to find her, and make her tell me what happened." Argul was determined.

Winter gave a shrill laugh. "_Good_ Luck trying," she said sarcastically.

"Argul, don't be a dupe. They could be any where by now." Twilight tried to reason with him.

"So what? I could find her."

"You weren't able to find her for 4 years. What made you think that you could find her now?" Winter asked.

"Because this time, I know that she couldn't have gone far, since she just left."

The Raven Family all bust into laughing.

"So you still have no idea who she really is, do you?" asked Winter.

"I married her, okay. I know everything about her."

The Raven Family laughed even harder.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Just Another Fact That You Left Out

I do not own any of the characters except for those that are mine. The rest belongs to Tanith Lee.

* * *

Wife? My world seemed to be spinning as she heard the word. But how could it be possible? Why had Argul never told her? And most importantly, could he be hiding anything else?

The shock was quickly residing and anger filled its place. I found her tongue.

"How could you not tell me, Argul?"

He did not reply and began to stare resolutely at the carpet.

"HOW COULD YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME? I TOLD YOU ALL ABOUT MY PAST! NEMIAN, AND EVEN VENN. AND HERE YOU ARE, NOT EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE MARRIED!"

"Are married."

"Excuse me?"


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the characters except for those that are mine. The rest belongs to Tanith Lee.

Argul's POV

_God, is this your way of punishing me? Because it sure feels like it._

I was just so utterly shocked at the events that had just occur in the past half an hour that I just wanted to lay on my bed and think. I did nothing as Claidi, the love of my life dragged me towards her room and sat me down in a chair.

She did not say anything. I started my story.

Neaven and I grew up together. Mother had found her one day in the forest and decided to adopt her. Or at least that's what she told the clan. But I soon found out that Neaven possessed powers, the same kind of powers that my mother had. Mother was always very careful to keep the rest of the group from knowing about them but she could not keep them from me.

I did not mind Neaven's powers. She was always so nice that I never once suspected her of being strange. The rest of the group loved her as well but it I was her best friend. We got along from the start. She was very energetic and was always going somewhere without permission, just like me. We had so much fun exploring the woods and making the adults waste their time trying to find. I was also her deepest confident. When we were young, they were small things, like how it was her who had taken apart Lineus' wagon and threw the parts into a lake or how it was her who had accidentally dropped a torch, causing the huge fire that had destroyed half of us food supply.

But as we grew up, they became more intimate. More specifically, they were on boys. Her first real crush was on Blurn. She spent weeks trying to figure out how to get his attention. As it turned out she had already his attention and the two went out for quite a while before she realized that it was Mehmed whom she loved. Only to realized two weeks later that it was this other guy. And on and on, it went. I swear, she must have dated half the guys her age before she decided that she was tired of dating. I remember those nights when we used to stay up late and she would be drawing Mrs. Blah Blah all over her diary, only to rip them out a week later and replace with Mrs. This Other Guy.

I used to laugh at her absurdity and she would get all hurt and tell me that this one was really the One for her. I would laugh and she would pout. Until finally one day, I realized that I love her too. Now it took a bit longer for her to see me as the One but when she did, we were the absolute Golden Couple. The love that flowed from us was so beautiful and special that for those few months, we felt as if we were the only two people on earth that understood love. I proposed after 4 months of dating and she accepted right away. The kissing that followed was so passionate that it almost became something more but she stopped me and sat up. She had the most serious look on her face as she told me that we had to talk.

"What's wrong, baby?" I wooed, kissing her neck.

"Argul," she pushed me away. "Listen this is really serious. I am from an ancient family."

"What?"

"Okay. See I am a descendent from the Vulture Tower."

"The what tower?"

"I don't know it's this tower in the City. Anyways, I am an illegitimate child and was sent to your Mother so that way the Vulture Tower won't discuss my real mother's shameful secret."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well nothing really. I just wanted you know really. My birth mother had already said that she was never going to contact me."

"Oh okay." At that time, I had not seen anything unusual in what she told me. So what if she has some royal blood from some city. They are probably never going to bother to find her again. I kissed her and she kissed me back. Everything was back to the way it was.

The wedding was beautiful. She was beautiful. Everything in the world was beautiful.

But somehow, I knew that things were too good to be true. She was pregnant a month after the wedding, only to miscarriage the baby 3 month later. She was very depressed the months afterwards and wouldn't tell me what was bothering her.

She left a month later. She did not leave a note or anything. She just took a few spare clothing, some personal jewelry and her wedding ring. Didn't even take a horse. That was the last that I had seen or heard of her until now.

Claidi did not say anything and neither had I.

"Do you still Love her?"

"I don't know"

"Do you Love me?"

"Yes."

"Is your love for me as passionate as your love for her?"

"I don't know if I still love her."

"But when you did love her. Was it more passionate than your current love for me?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you marrying me?'

"But I am already married to her."

Tears streamed out and through the sobs, she managed to choke out the words "Go to Hell" before running out of the room.

A/N: I think that I'm gonna stop updating. I really don't think that this story is going anywhere. It's seriously not that interesting.


End file.
